joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porter Robinson
Summary Born in 1992 in Chapel Hill, North Carolina, electronic music artist Porter Robinson began producing music at the young age of 13. Influenced by the sound of video games such as Dance Dance Revolution, he began to emulate these soundtracks by using Sony ACID Pro; his first production alias was Ekowraith. Learning and creating beats throughout his teens, his first single, "Say My Name," was released in 2010 (under his actual name). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '| '''7-B '| '5-B '| '''4-C Name: 'Porter Robinson '''Origin: 'Atlanta, Georgia 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''26 '''Classification: '''Human, DJ, Musician '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Animal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Magic, Martial Arts, Music Manipulation, Reality Warping, Remix Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Summoning, Technological Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Weather Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Human level '| '''City level | Planet level '''| '''Star level Speed: Normal Human '| '''Superhuman '| 'Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''FTL Lifting Strength: Regular Human '| '''Class K '| 'Class E '| '''Stellar Striking Strength: Human Class '| '''City Class '| 'Planet Class '| '''Star Class Durability: Human level | City level '| '''Planet level '| '''Star level Stamina: 'High (Active since 2005, can have live-performances that can last hours) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, extended melee with melee weapons. Planetary. Interstellar. 'Standard Equipment: 'Weaponry like firearms or melee weapons. Instruments needed for his music. 'Intelligence: 'Genius '''Weaknesses: '''None notable 'Accomplishments: *He was named 7th in the Billboard 21 under 21 lists, topped InTheMix's 25 under 25 list, and reached 5th place in DJ Times' 2013 ranking for America's Best DJ. *Three of Robinson's records topped Beatport's overall chart before the time he was 21. *Robinson has been included on DJ Mag's Top 100 DJ's list for seven consecutive years. *On March 20, 2015, he was named MTVU Artist of the Year. *In 2017, he was nominated for two Electronic Music Awards for Single of the Year and Live Act of the Year with Madeon. *Ranked at number 96 on DJ Mag's Top 100 DJs list for 2017. Notable Attacks: *'Worlds: '''The debut studio album by Porter Robinson, released on August 12, 2,014 by Astralwerks in the United States and by Virgin EMI Records internationally. The album exhibits a shift in Robinson's music style from the heavy, bass-fueled complex of his previous work to a more alternative form of electronic music. '''Note: 'Sea of Voices ''has uncredited vocals from Breanne Düren. S''ad Machine, Fresh Static Snow, and Goodbye to a World ''has vocals from Avanna, a Vocaloid voice. ''Flicker contains samples from Ano Natsu de Matteru, produced by Natsumachi Production Committee. Hear the Bells has samples from Bells of Cologne by Imaginary Cities. Sea of Voices has samples of Wind Chimes by Streety. Gallery Others Notable Victories: You Notable Losses: Some Asian chicks Inconclusive Matches: Madeon Amy Millan Urban Cone Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:The Internet Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Memes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Real Life Category:Real Life People Category:Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Animal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Music Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weather Users Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Humans Category:Stronger Than You